Valentines day
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Okay! Night Xiniall gave me the idea ! 5927 Gokudera goes a bit emo over Tsuna confessing to Kyoko. Let's see how things go! Rated T for no reason!


The sun rose and shined through the windows of houses.  
The sun shone on Gokudera and he awoke. He turned and looked at the calander on his nightstand.  
_'It's Valentine's Day...'_ he thought.  
He ran a hand through his (smexy, gorgeous, beautiful...) silver hair and looked out the window.  
_'Today Tsuna said he would confess to the one person he loves...'_ Gokudera thought sadly.  
He knew that meant Kyoko.  
Kyoko was the apple of Tsuna's eye.  
He always heard Tsuna say how she was kind, cute, and innocent.  
He hated it.  
Her stupid innocence, her damn smile, just her own damn self!  
Most of all he hated himself.  
He wasn't good enough for Tsuna's affection, wasn't strong enough to protect him, and worst of all he loved what he could never have.  
He got up deciding being emo about it wouldn't make it better.  
He walked to school and stopped at Tsuna's house to walk with him.  
"Good morning juudaime!" Gokudera said with a forced smile.  
Tsuna smiled and said "Good morning Gokudera-kun."  
They walked and in silence.  
'It's weird...usually he's so excited...' Tsuna thought.  
"Gokudera-kun...is something wrong?" Tsuna asked, worry present in his eyes.  
Gokudera was snapped out of his thoughts and said "I'm sorry juudaime. I wasn't paying attention. What did you ask?"  
Tsuna sighed and said "No it's nothing."  
Gokudera went on thinking, not noticing that Yamamoto had arrived.  
"Who are you going to confess too?" Yamamoto asked, with his trademark smile.  
That question snapped Gokudera out of his thoughts.  
Tsuna's face turned red and he said "Y-you know! H-hey! That baseball game yesterday! It was great wasn't it?!"  
Yamamoto went into baseball mode and started talking about how great it was and the winning team.  
Gokudera went back to thinking. _'It's fine...not like I expected anything...he's my boss...that's it I can live with that.'_  
They finally got to class.  
Gokudera rejected every girl who went up to him to confess.  
He felt like punching someone in the face.  
Class was hell.  
Girls were passing him notes and giving him looks.  
_'Damn girls...'_ he thought.  
He looked at Tsuna who was staring out the window.  
Tsuna seemed to be in deep thought.  
It was 3rd period.  
While walking with Gokudera to class Tsuna mentioned Yamamoto wouldn't be with them during lunch since he had other business to attend to.  
'Note to self: Avoid Hibari's hangout spot today at ALL costs!' Gokudera thought.  
He did NOT want to walk in on Hibari and Yamamoto.  
'So it's just me and juudaime...I think Kami-sama loves torturing me...'  
Then Gokudera remembered "Wait weren't you going to confess today at lunch?"  
Tsuna smiled and said "I'm still going to."  
'I guess that bi- I mean Kyoko is gonna join us... Kami-sama has something against me...'  
----Lunch time----  
Tsuna and Gokudera were on the schools rooftop all alone. (Me: Heehee I wonder....)  
When they got there it was awkward.  
_'Well this is awkward...'_ Gokudera thought.  
"Weren't you going to confess juudaime?" Gokudera asked, with his fake smile in place.  
Tsuna got in a position so that his and Gokudera face were close.  
"I still am."  
'Oh shit, oh crap, oh shit.' Gokudera thought.  
Being in this position and considering how he felt about Tsuna was not good!  
"Th-then we should go find Kyoko!" Gokudera said, hoping that Tsuna would back up before he did something to him.  
Tsuna got up and said "Okay!"  
Gokudera felt relieved yet sad.  
'Maybe things are better this way.' he thought while they walked through the halls, checking and making sure they didn't run into a group of crazy fangirls.  
Tsuna spotted Kyoko and went to her.  
Gokudera watched they laughed, and she gave him chocolates.  
'Its okay I won't go emo over it... I could really use my cigarettes...' he reached for his cigarette but a soft hand stopped him.  
"Gokudera-kun you should really stop smoking it's bad for your health." Tsuna said with a small smile.  
"I guess...so how did it go with your confession?" Gokudera asked.  
Tsuna laughed and said "I haven't confessed yet and it's not to Kyoko-chan."  
Gokudera raised an eyebrow and said "So who are you-"  
He was cut off by something soft pressed against his lips.  
Gokudera was panicking and thought _'I-if Tsuna's in front of me then me and him are... THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!'_  
Tsuna pulled away blushing as he handed Gokudera a box of...  
"Chocolates? From Italy? Juudaime how did you-"  
"You said you liked that brand from Italy so I got them but I hid them in Kyoko's house because someone would probably eat them if they were in my house..." Tsuna said.  
'With Lambo at your house that's a possibility...' Gokudera thought.  
"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same..." Tsuna said.  
He was about to leave but Gokudera got his hand and said "I love you juudaime... I mean Tsuna."  
Tsuna's face, at this point, was so red it matched the ribbon on the box.  
Tsuna hugged Gokudera and said "I love you too H-Hayato."  
Gokudera smiled then said "We'd better get back outside before one of Hibari's minions finds us and send us there."  
Tsuna laughed and said "Yeah I don't feel like watching Hibari and Yamamoto making out."  
Throughout all of the school day whenever a girl went up to Gokudera he said "I've already got someone way better than all the girls in this school so screw off." and Tsuna would chuckle.  
And throughout the whole school day avoiding Hibari's hangout was necessary but if it was inevitable and you had to pass by make sure it was quick. Unless you enjoy hearing them... Y'know.


End file.
